Corridor
by musical-aven
Summary: Divide & Conquer – what if the guards hadn't been able to stop Sam when she called after the Colonel in the corridor…


Disclaimer: Stargate and its characters don't belong to me. This story has been written for fun only, not for money.

Spoilers: Big one for Divide & Conquer (season 4)

Summary: Divide & Conquer – what if the guards hadn't been able to stop Sam when she called after the Colonel in the corridor…

Author's note: I've always loved that scene in D&C. It's so raw and shows so much about Jack's feelings (he would do anything for her) and Sam's feelings (she doesn't want him to kill himself for her, she doesn't want him to die for her). I've never quite had an idea for a fic about his, but this popped into my head. Hope it's good enough for your read!

Feedback: I always love to have feedbacks on my work so I can improve my writing. Any advice, constructive comments and suggestions are welcomed. Thanks!

 **The Corridor**

 **By musical-Aven**

"- If what happened to Astor happens to him, he hopes that's going to help you maybe…" Janet explained.

There was NO WAY she was going to let this happen, Sam thought. Why was he doing this?! He just had to wait, sleep for a few hours and see that there weren't Zatarc's afterall. Sam saw him get out of the opposite cell from hers, surrounded by some guards, Anise and Teal'c. She had to stop him. She rushed to get out of the cell, Janet calling after her. The guards that were at the door tried to stop her but she went past them.

"- Colonel!"

She jogged up to them in the corridor. He turned and, seeing that she got out of the guards grip, stopped. He looked behind her and the guards understood not to go after her and stayed at her cell. He then looked at Carter, calm and composed with his hands in his pockets. He looked resigned, decided to go through with the procedure which might kill him. Sam didn't like that look on him. He was supposed to be fighting this, not give up! She looked at him with big eyes and rapid breaths.

"- Sir, don't do this." She pleaded.

O'Neill looked at her for a moment with something in his eyes she couldn't quite identify. He looked back at Teal'c and the rest of them.

"- I know where the room is, I'll be there in a minute." He sent them away.

They hesitated for a moment but finally went, leaving Sam and Jack alone in the corridor.

"- Sir, why don't you just let Janet put us to sleep and let this pass-"

"Carter, I've done the drug to the bed thing, I'm not interested. I'll just do this and maybe it'll help those after me…" he spoke quietly.

She knew he meant *her* and somehow understood why he said it like that, even though it stirred something inside her. She pushed it in the back of her mind, as she had done more and more in the last couple of months.

"- The procedure is too high of a risk, sir, you know that…"

"- There's not much choice." He paused. "It's been decided, Major, now go with the doc and hopefully this will all work out."

He didn't look convinced. Again, they both knew that the chances of "it working out" were practically none. She sighed at his tone and his gaze. There was no way he would ever change his mind. She wanted to say so much, wanted to reach out to him. Flashbacks from there time on the ship, separated by the forcefield, came back to her. The feelings she was experiencing were very similar. She was overcome by emotions she couldn't quite understand.

They looked silently at each other for almost a minute. Jack also wanted to reach out to her but couldn't. He just stuck his hands deep in his pockets to refrain himself. He looked at her face one more time, as he knew the procedure might not work. If it was to save her, then it was worth it, he decided. He broke their eyes contact and looked at the floor briefly.

"Good luck, Carter." Was all he could say.

Sam tried not to let the tears in her eyes fall. They were in the middle of the base after all! She looked down to and as he turned to leave, she murmured:

"- You too…"

The end!

Short but hopefully sweet!

Review please!

Copyright musical-Aven 2016


End file.
